


Primera Noche en Hogwarts

by ontzilore



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Friendship, Sorting
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:08:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26239123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ontzilore/pseuds/ontzilore
Summary: ¿Y si te toca con tan sólo once años tomar la decisión que cambiará tu vida entera?
Relationships: Severus Snape & Lily Evans
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Primera Noche en Hogwarts

**Capítulo único. Desafiando al Sombrero**

Dos pequeños se sentaban frente a frente con las piernas cruzadas, en la alfombra ante la chimenea de su recién estrenada Sala Común.

-Anda, cómete una rana de chocolate – le ofrecía la niña, tendiéndole la pentagonal cajita azul.

-No, gracias, no me apetece – la rechazó el chico, y aunque era cierto, porque no le agradaban los dulces, su razón principal para hacerlo era que fue ella quien adquirió en el Expreso el montón de golosinas que se acumulaba entre ambos.

_Tras el banquete de apertura de curso, los prefectos de su casa los habían conducido hasta el ala oeste mostrándoles el castillo y cómo entrar en la Sala, hasta sus respectivas habitaciones de chicos y chicas de primer año._

_Justo antes de separarse, ella, que lo había tomado de la mano durante todo el recorrido, le susurró al oído._

_-Vuelve a bajar cuando todos se duerman, así estaremos juntos un ratito más…_

_A lo que el muchacho simplemente asintió sonriéndole y mirándola a los preciosos ojos verdes._

-Venga, cógela, así miramos qué cromo trae – insistió la chica, y él acabó aceptando por no desilusionarla.

Abrieron a un tiempo los envoltorios, y ella le dijo:

-A mí me ha salido Isaac Newton… ¿también era mago? – lo conocía por la asignatura de Ciencias del colegio _muggle_ al que había asistido hasta el curso anterior.

-Pues claro - le respondió él - ¿Cómo crees que pudo descubrir tantas cosas?

-¿Y a ti? ¿Cuál te ha tocado? – acercándose a su amigo gateando por la alfombra, sentándose a su lado para mirar el cromo.

-Hipatia de Alejandría – le respondió.

-¿Y quién es ésa?

Él le mostró la pequeña cartulina, sosteniéndola horizontalmente sobre su rodilla, que rozaba la de ella, para obtener una mejor visión a la tenue luz del fuego, inclinándose ambos para leerla. Sus cabezas se juntaron.

-Filósofa, matemática y astrónoma griega nacida en Egipto en el siglo IV – leyó él – Fue la primera bruja que destacó en Geometría y Álgebra, gracias a su erudición en Aritmancia. Inventó el astrolabio y el densímetro, y se dedicó a la enseñanza. Fue asesinada por una turba de cristianos en el año 415 acusada de paganismo.

El rostro de una hermosa mujer con el pelo recogido en un peinado clásico les sonreía levemente desde el cromo, mirándolos con gravedad.

-Vaya… - dijo la niña – En esa época era peligroso ser bruja…

-Claro, no nos ocultamos de los _muggles_ hasta mucho después, y temían nuestros poderes.

-Guárdalos para la colección – le dijo ella, dándole también el suyo – la haremos juntos.

Mientras él apenas mordisqueaba la rana, ella se la tragó en tres bocados. Y se apartó y recostó hacia atrás, sosteniéndose en las palmas de las manos apoyadas en la alfombra, contemplando los adornos que decoraban las paredes de la Sala en penumbra, refulgiendo broncíneos a la luz de las llamas.

-Todo es muy bonito y asombroso, como nos contaba tu mamá… - comentó - Pero me preocupa lo de entrar a la casa, hay que responder un acertijo distinto cada vez…

-No te agobies, los alumnos mayores nos ayudarán al principio, y pronto aprenderás, eres muy lista.

-Ya, bueno… - pensativa - Eso me dijo el Sombrero… - y comenzó a contarle animadamente - Cuando esa señora tan seria me lo puso, yo pensaba todo el tiempo que quería ir a Slytherin contigo. Me asusté mucho cuando me habló: “Olvídalo chica, la casa de Salazar no es para ti” – intentando imitar la voz que oyó en su mente - Y al darme cuenta de que podía escuchar lo que pensaba, le dije: “Quiero ir a Slytherin, quiero ir a Slytherin”, pero me respondió: “Hija de _muggles_ , y nada astuta… definitivamente, no; pero sí muy valerosa, creo que lo mejor para ti será Gryffindor”. Entonces me acordé de esos chicos tan antipáticos del tren, ¿te acuerdas?, uno de ellos ya estaba en esa casa, y el otro dijo que quería ir allí, y pensé: “Gryffindor no, Gryffindor no, Slytherin, Slytherin” y el Sombrero me contestó: “Me lo estás poniendo muy difícil, chiquilla… Bueno… pareces tener muy claro lo que quieres y sí… también muy inteligente. Ni para ti, ni para mí…” ¡RAVENCLAW! Yo me puse muy triste por no haber entrado en la casa que queríamos y pensar que estaríamos separados, pero hice todo lo que pude… - terminó con un tono de suplicante disculpa.

_El muchacho recordó cómo lo miraba ella al bajarse del taburete, con sus ojos verdes tan afligidos, y que al pasar junto a él para dirigirse a la mesa de las águilas le había tendido la mano, rozándose sus dedos, volviéndose ambos para seguir viéndose, como despidiéndose, mientras todos los integrantes de la casa bronce-azul aplaudían la llegada de su nuevo miembro._

-¿Estás triste por no haber entrado en Slytherin? ¿A ti no te habló el Sombrero? – lo interrogó ella, preocupada.

Él respondió a ambas preguntas, con sinceridad a la primera y mintiendo a la segunda, con un escueto monosílabo:

-No…

_Y se quedó recordando su cambio de opción durante el largo intervalo que pasó entre sus apellidos, pues los nuevos alumnos iban siendo llamados por orden alfabético para ser seleccionados, mientras se volvía todo el tiempo a mirarla sentada a la mesa de su casa, pillándola siempre con pesadumbre e inquietud en los ojos, que no se despegaban de él._

_Cuando por fin lo llamaron, ya hacía rato que pensaba, si de él dependiera, prefería la casa de las excéntricas águilas con tal de estar con ella, a su aspiración de toda la vida de formar parte de las serpientes._

_En el momento que el Sombrero le habló también se llevó un susto tremendo. “Un caso difícil, ciertamente una mente brillante y aplicado estudiante, pero está claro que por tu ascendencia y personalidad ambiciosa te conviene más Slytherin, al fin y al cabo es lo que siempre has ansiado.”_

_“Hasta hace media hora”, pensó, y se quedó mirándola, contemplando la ansiedad que traslucían sus ojos, esperando ambos la sentencia que causaría su separación._

_“Pero veo algo más…” continuó el Sombrero “…enamorado a tu edad, y tan profundamente… Ahora entiendo la lata que me ha dado esa chiquilla pelirroja. No seré yo quien contribuya a dificultar separándoos la magia más poderosa, el Amor…” ¡RAVENCLAW!_

_Él respiró aliviado al tiempo que vio el rostro de ella iluminarse con su más hermosa sonrisa, comenzando la primera de todas las águilas a aplaudirle. Se la devolvió, caminando directamente hacia su amiga, que ya se apartaba para hacerle sitio a su lado._

-Pues no pareces muy alegre… - lo sacó ella de su ensueño, tras su largo silencio.

-¡Qué va! Sí que lo estoy – volviéndose hacia ella y sonriéndole tímidamente - Sólo estaba pensando…

La chica, acostumbrada a los ensimismamientos de su amigo, quiso animarlo, como siempre hacía.

-Pues yo estoy muy contenta, ¡vamos a estar siempre juntos! – y se le lanzó al cuello, abrazándolo, haciéndolo caer de espaldas sobre la alfombra, tendida sobre su delgado cuerpo, comiéndole la cara a besos.

Y ella le tiró de los mechones azabache, y se hicieron cosquillas, y rieron… Y fantasearon cómo sería su vida en el colegio a partir de ahora, aprendiendo magia, compartiendo las clases, conviviendo en la alta torre de la casa bronce-azul…

Cuando por la mañana los prefectos encargados de acompañar a los alumnos de primer año al Gran Comedor para el desayuno bajaron a la Sala Común, los encontraron dormidos, vestidos todavía con los uniformes de corbata negra que llevaban antes de ser asignados, las golosinas desparramadas a sus pies, abrazados en la alfombra frente a la chimenea.

Se miraron sonriéndose con expresión tierna, y los despertaron muy dulcemente, para que fueran a cambiarse y prepararse para su primer día en Hogwarts.


End file.
